Under the Twilight
by Genis Aurion
Summary: [Most recent update: Equations]. One hundred single word themes, one hundred drabbles and oneshots. With various pairings, various genres and various styles of writing, there's bound to be something you'll like... hopefully.
1. Under the Twilight: Table of Contents

**Under the Twilight  
**_Drabbles and short one-shots by Zakuyoe_

This page will be changed and updated as frequently as I add more entries.

One of my friend's friends challenged her to a drabble challenge of one hundred words, asking her to write one hundred different drabbles based on one hundred different one-word themes. In order to help orient myself with this fandom I've decided to take up this challenge as well. With her permission I'm using the same words (though definitely _not_ the same stories) for a different fandom and a different purpose, and I hope to slowly adapt to writing for this fandom.

Various pairings, various themes. Pairings and warnings are marked in italics below the chapter title in the table of contents; also, pairings will be abbreviated and placed immediately after the chapter name for those that use author or story alerts. And with that, please enjoy!

_Zakuyoe_

Tamaki (Ta) – Haruhi (Ha) – Kyouya (Ky) – Honey (Ho) – Mori (Mo) – Hikaru (Hi) – Kaoru (Ka) – Renge (Re)

**Table of Contents  
**_(Note that the upcoming addition will also be on here. Thus, the very last chapter will actually not be available for reading, yet.)_

1: Absence  
_HikaruKaoru. Implied shounen-ai, but almost none at all. If you don't like shounen-ai you may still enjoy this one._

2: Equations _  
MoriHoney. Shounen-ai, nowhere close to being graphic. If you don't like shounen-ai you might want to take some caution (but not a lot)._

3: Thunder  
_TamakiHaruhi. No warnings at all, really.  
_


	2. 1: Absence HiKa

1: Absence (HiKa)

The second we decided to join the Host Club I knew things were going to change. It wouldn't just be the two of us anymore; we'd have to deal with four other boys, not to mention groups upon groups of girls we'd have to deal with.

I say you around still, like at the house or during our acts of brotherly love. We still had most of the same classes together—if not all—yet I could still sense that things were changing. You couldn't tell, I was sure; you never once brought the subject up, greeting me the same way you always did in the mornings and the other hundred times you saw me during the day.

When Haruhi came I began to wonder if you'd notice. She was different than the others, we both knew—she was among the rare few (if not the only person) who could consistently tell us apart with specific reasoning. Both by accident and by my fault you grew closer to her, and by then it was clearly obvious that things changing would be inevitable.

It won't be long, I know, before the carriage turns back into a pumpkin; and as it now I'm not sure how things will be in your absence. But I do know one thing: things are going to be different, now.


	3. 2: Equations MoHo

2: Equations (MoHo)

You liked physics and he liked mathematics.

Collectively they were the same thing. They both involved too few words and too many numbers—but you both liked it that way. They were both quite challenging but easy to you and the two of you could easily solve the problems for the desired answers.

But one was purely math—what you liked involved subjects of science, as well. Math and physics were similar yet still ideally different, yet without mathematics physics wouldn't be the same way everyone knew it to be. How would you find the tangential speed of a circulating object without the usage of numbers?

In a way, you're pretty much what you like. The two of you are quite similar yet still essentially two different people. You're found together quite frequently, and whenever you were both together you were pretty much the same person. You're a man of few words much as physics and mathematics tend to be—and you like it that way.

And of course, you could easily solve his problems. But more importantly, without him you're almost an entirely different person. Without math no physics; without him no you.

The value of how much he's worth to you is undefined. There aren't any equations out there for such a priceless thing like that.


End file.
